


I know you really want to move me, you know I'd like to see you try

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Silver likes to touch things that aren’t his….yet</p><p>   <em>“Who else could I have possibly been thinking about after what you’ve been doing this last month? You’re a fucking tease.” </em></p><p>  <em>“And whose fault is that? I made myself perfectly clear. You could have had me weeks ago, but you’re too fucking stubborn to take what’s right in front of you. ”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you really want to move me, you know I'd like to see you try

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the future after the battle for Nassau. Also I’m taking liberties that Flint and Silver won’t separate for a while. 
> 
> I’m not entirely sure where this came from. I think mainly from the idea that if Silver really wanted to, he could probably drive Flint right up the wall by random gentle touching. And maybe he feels the need to test the new boundaries, or lack thereof, between them to see how far he can go.
> 
> Don’t look for plot, you won’t find it here. Also don’t look for depth. I wish I were one of the dozens of writers in this fandom with the creativity to think up immense drawn out fic with fine details and sinfully beautiful writing. I am not one them much to my constant disappointment. I’m pretty much a one trick pony. Porn, porn and more porn. If I’m writing it, someone is probably getting fucked. HA! 
> 
> Anyway, have some porn and if you close one eye and squint, you might find a bit of mushy fluff. Which happens to be the only OTHER thing I’m good at. Title from a Bullet Boys song stuck in my head for three days. The Troubadour can kindly fuck off now. No warnings really, everything is pretty above board and just as it says on the box.

Flint’s entire crew is avoiding him. He’s been snappish and in a foul mood for almost a month now and the blame belongs squarely on Silver’s shoulders. The man is a fucking menace. The little shit has no self preservation instinct lately, at least not when it came to Flint himself. Despite Flint’s warnings to him on more than one occasion, Silver kept on…touching him.  

Flint blew out a snort as he stared out over the water. For weeks now Silver had been there with his hair and his eyes and his hands all over Flint’s body. 

It had started innocently enough that Flint had excused the light brushes as accidents for the first week; a light touch to his hand, to his arm, no more than he’d seen Silver do with the other men. So at first Flint had thought nothing of it. Within a week the touches turned from what Flint had thought were accidental to decidedly purposeful. 

The first time was a light trail of Silver’s fingertips along Flint’s inner forearm. Silver had come to tell him that he was needed on the quarterdeck. It had caused his skin to prickle and his heart to beat faster.

He’d jerked his arm back and caught Silver’s eyes. They were dark and intense, filled with something he couldn’t fully read. It had caused him to take a step back. After Silver had left, Flint had realized that he was half hard. Shaking his head and deciding it had just been too long since he’d had any relief he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Silver’s gentle touching continued; mostly just Flint’s forearms, occasionally his shoulders, still fairly innocuous but definitely purposeful. Flint continued to ignore the way it made him flush and the charge his heart got every single time Silver’s fingers landed on him. That is until he couldn’t.

They’d been in his cabin going over logs when Flint felt Silver’s hand on the back of his neck. It had been a light touch, barely there. Silver’s fingers had stroked from the top of his shoulders to the base of his skull and then back down again before settling on the back of Flint’s neck, his thumb brushing back and forth. Flint’s words had stopped mid sentence and he’d barely contained a moan. His body had shuddered and his head had dropped forward involuntarily. 

It had been so long since someone had touched him like that, gently, reverently. His skin broke out in goose pimples. It only took seconds for him to sit up straight and turn his head to catch Silver watching him with that same intense look in his eyes from before. He had been able to see Silver’s pulse hammering in his neck. Silver had held his eyes for a few heartbeats before he’d squeezed Flint’s neck and then left as quickly as he could. Flint had been too stunned to go after him and demand an explanation. 

Silver was absent from his side unless explicitly called upon for two days and Flint supposed he’d learned his lesson. At least that’s what he'd thought until the next time. 

They were having a conversation, standing close so they could hear over the rush of the water and Silver had placed his palm flat against Flint’s collarbone and let his hand slide down Flint’s chest stopping midway. Silver stroked his thumb across Flint’s nipple, back and forth in an almost hypnotizing rhythm.

Flint felt the touch like an electric shock. Heat pulsed down his spine and pooled in his stomach and his cock twitched in his pants. This time he couldn’t help the moan or the way his eyes closed when Silver’s nail caught and tugged. It only took a second before he came back to himself. Squeezing Silver’s wrist where it rested on his chest as he stared Silver down.

“What do you think you’re doing exactly?” He asked as he pulled Silver’s hand away from his body.

Silver shrugged and then said, “Not a thing.” They were toe to toe and Flint knew he had to diffuse this right now.

“Whatever it is, you need to stop. Is that clear?”

To Flint’s surprise Silver didn’t back down.

“Is that an order, Captain?” Silver’s voice was heavy, thick with something Flint wouldn’t even consider thinking about.

Flint’s eyes were drawn to Silver’s mouth when his tongue came out to touch the bow of his top lip. He could feel himself sway closer, wanting to taste. He pulled back abruptly.

“If it has to be.” Flint shot out through gritted teeth.

Silver walked away without another glance but he’d caught the tremor in Silver’s hand when he’d pulled it away. 

The next evening, once again in his cabin Silver had placed both hands on Flint's shoulders and squeezed working his way down and across Flint’s back easing the tension that had built there. With nimble fingers he applied exactly the right amount of pressure to render Flint momentarily defenseless. He had felt Silver’s breath on the back of his neck as he’d rubbed out knot after knot and it had reminded him all too well of what else they could be doing that would have Silver behind him, hot breath ghosting against his skin.  


It had felt so good that it had taken a few minutes before he’d been able to open his mouth without moaning. Flint had been completely hard by the time he’d finally found his voice and the will to make Silver stop with another warning that he was overstepping. Silver had left quickly before he’d been able to really have it out with him. His brain had remained addled for several minutes after Silver’s departure.  


Flint needed to get a handle on this and he’d vowed that the next time they were able to speak privately he’d make sure Silver knew in no uncertain terms that this needed to stop. 

He’d had the perfect opportunity this morning but Silver had beaten him to the punch. He’d stepped up to Flint from behind and had laid his hand low on Flint’s hip as he’d gently pressed his lips to the back of Flint’s neck. The touch was so unexpected Flint had jerked away and gasped spinning to look at Silver. They stared at one another, Flint astonished at Silver’s presumption and Silver with enough naked need to fill the entire room. 

Before either of them could say a word, or even move, Billy was clomping down the stairs calling for Silver. Flint had vowed once again that the next time they were alone, he’d talk to Silver about this, it was well and truly out of hand. 

Of course Silver had managed to avoid being anything resembling alone with him for three solid days. 

Which lead him to now, almost four days later. He sighs once again. Were he a different man and this a different time he’d be more than willing for Silver. And as much as Flint likes to think he doesn’t lie to himself, he’s fully aware that until three days ago, he was doing just that. All the touching, all the looking, he’d conned himself into believing it was some kind of game. But that last morning, the look in Silver’s eyes, the tremble in his hands, and the soft hesitation in his lips had told Flint everything he needed to know. Silver wanted him, plain and simple.  


The ground they’d gained together after winning Nassau, after battling together for common goals, and sharing parts of themselves with each other these last few months had erased so many of the barriers between them. No longer enemies and a bit more than friends, the boundaries that had held them separate had been blurring at an ever increasing rate. He couldn’t fault Silver for thinking it could be more, for wanting more.

The feeling was entirely mutual but Flint knew it could never be. The man was his quartermaster and the crew already felt there was an odd connection between the two of them that went further than a Captain and his second. And truth be told they were right, but he wouldn’t jeopardize himself, and he’d not allow Silver’s position to be called into question, he’d sacrificed too much for it.

But God did Silver make him want. He’d spent the last month in a constant state of arousal. Half hard more often than not remembering the way Silver touched him. It made a constant fire shimmer just below the surface ready to ignite at the slightest provocation. It made him wonder if Silver would be as reverent and soft in bed or if he’d be greedy and demanding. And while he’d gone years without any sort of encounter with no problems in the past, he also hadn’t had someone as alluring as Silver at his beck and call. 

As hard as he tries, he can’t keep the thoughts of Silver out of his head. The man is beautiful in a way that makes Flint’s hands ache to touch him. He wants to lay him out on one of Max’s big beds and put his mouth everywhere. He wants to see Silver frantic with need, wants to see the way his back would arch, and the way his eyes would squeeze closed as he found his pleasure. He wants to taste the sweat on his skin, to feel the weight of Silver’s cock in his hand and on his tongue. He wants Silver undone for him.

With a shake of his head he takes the stairs down to his cabin. Once inside he removes his jacket and belt, lays his gun and sword to the side so he’s only in his trousers and shirt. The door opens abruptly and Silver is three steps in before he realizes he’s not alone. He turns to go quickly but Flint beats him to the door.

“Don’t you dare try leaving.” Flint crosses quickly to throw the bolt on the door before turning to face Silver. He points to the chair in front of his desk, saying, “Sit. We need to have a talk.”

It takes a good thirty seconds before Silver is moving. He straightens his back as he sits. Flint can see shutters come down across his eyes as he schools his face into a mask of indifference.

Instead of sliding behind his desk, he sits on the edge closest to Silver, directly in front of him, arms crossed against his chest and legs crossed at the ankles.

Silver meets his gaze head on. 

“Would you like to tell me what you’re doing?” Flint asks

“Currently it seems as if I’m sitting in this chair.”

Flint rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be obtuse. You know exactly what I’m talking about and I want to know why.”

Silver blows out a breath and looks to the side briefly before meeting Flint's stare again, once their eyes lock he says, “I think that should be fairly obvious don’t you?”

Flint lets out a sigh. “It’s not possible.”

Silver slides the chair back quickly, his face beginning to color. “Right. Understood.” He turns to leave but Flint’s hand on his arm stops him.

“Wait.” Silver stops, but doesn’t turn back around and Flint thinks maybe it’ll be easier this way. “If we were different people in different circumstances, I wouldn’t hesitate. But here, now, we can’t. As much as I’d like to, it’s impossible. I’m sorry.” Flint’s voice is soft and even he can hear the remorse in his own words. 

Silver nods once and Flint lets him go. He thinks it’s probably easier to let him go than to force him to speak. Flint said what he needed to say and it appears the message was received. Flint won’t lie though; he’ll miss Silver touching him. He'll miss the way it makes him feel. He'll miss the connection it implies.

Things go back to normal. Silver keeps a respectable distance and their ongoing partnership seems to have suffered no ill consequences. Even the crew is speaking to him again. 

The calm lasts two days. 

Flint is in his cabin, stripped down to just his trousers. It’s the first time in a long while that he’ll be able to have time with no disturbances. They’re anchored, the men are on shore and Flint is alone.

After removing his boots he sits on his bed and rubs a hand across his chest, fingers catching on his nipples. He wets his fingers and reaches down to tweak one, twisting it gently. He doesn’t even bother trying to stop the moan that comes forth. He unlaces his trouser and slides just the tips of his fingers inside to move softly along the length of his cock. He’s always enjoyed teasing himself just a bit. 

Just as he’s about to take himself out, the door swings open. It takes Silver three seconds to scan Flint head to toe before he’s slamming the door and throwing the lock. His eyes trace every inch of Flint’s body before meeting Flint’s eyes.

The look Silver gives him is hungry. Flint’s cock throbs. “Don’t look at me that way.” Flint says, as he takes his hands away from his body. 

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“You know why.” Flint grits out.

Silver advances on him, his steps slow, almost as if he’s trying not to spook a scared animal. “Were you thinking of me?” He asks as he motions to Flint’s cock.

“It’s irrelevant.”

“Not to me.”

Flint stands up thinking he’ll move out of Silver’s reach but even with only one good leg he’s faster than Flint thought. 

Silver’s hands come to rest on his hips, the tips of his fingers sliding down and into Flint’s pants. He pushes down until the material pools at Flint’s feet and he’s fully naked.

He feels Silver’s heavy gaze on him like a weight and it does absolutely nothing to quell his erection.  Silver reaches out slowly, Flint can see how Silver’s hand shakes as he runs tentative fingers along Flint’s cock. Flint hisses out a breath at the contact. 

Without looking up Silver says, “Answer me.” 

His voice is demanding, thick and low and it sends a shiver down Flint’s spine. 

“What do you think?” This entire situation is Silver’s fault, and it’s not quite fair how he suddenly thinks he has the upper hand and frankly, Flint has had enough. “Who else could I have possibly been thinking about after what you’ve been doing this last month? You’re a fucking tease.” 

Silver’s head snaps up and he tightens his fist around Flint’s cock before stroking forward and back once. Flint’s hips stutter forward and he sucks in a breath at the delicious friction on his cock. 

“And whose fault is that? I made myself perfectly clear. You could have had me weeks ago, but you’re too fucking stubborn to take what’s right in front of you. ”

With his other hand Silver pulls Flint forward by the back of his neck into a kiss that Flint couldn’t have stopped even if he’d wanted to. It’s much slower than Flint had anticipated but no less filthy than he expected. Silver’s mouth is hot and demanding, his tongue chasing Flint’s. Flint caves without a second thought. He puts his hands on Silver’s hips and spins them. Breaking the kiss, he pushes down on Silver’s shoulder and Silver takes the space Flint had just vacated. 

He pulls flint forward by the hips, gaze never leaving Flint’s cock. The second he's close enough Silver reaches out and pulls the foreskin back. Leaning forward he wraps his lips around the head, tongue tracing circles over and around teasing a single drop of moisture from the slit.

Flint’s head falls back and his hands weave though Silver’s hair. He moans out a single word, “Fuck,” before moving to slide deeper into Silver’s mouth. Silver moans around him and opens his jaw wide to let Flint in.

Flint feels like he’s flying. Pleasure like he hasn’t known in years is coursing through him. His heart is pounding and he can feel sweat sliding down his back and holy God Silver’s mouth may kill him where he stands. Silver hollows his cheeks and sucks hard on the next upstroke and Flint tightens his hands in Silver’s hair holding him still as he slides deep, his cock hitting the back of Silver’s throat.

When he feels Silver moan around him and then swallow he has to pull out fast or it will all be over way too quickly. Silver chases after him with his tongue but Flint holds him firm with the grip on his hair. Flint tugs once and Silver moans again as his eyes slide closed. Flint leans down and takes Silver’s mouth with his. 

When his tongue meets Silver’s, he tastes like Flint and the thrill Flint feels at that shoots straight through him. He pulls Silver up and slides his hands underneath Silver’s shirt pushing it up and over until it’s lying on the floor.  He kicks his own pants away while opening Silver’s and pushing them down. 

Flint drops to his knees and untangles the pants from Silver’s legs. He reaches for the straps of the boot. He hears Silver suck in a breath and Flint sees him turn his head and cast his eyes down. Flint knows it bothers Silver to have anyone see what’s left of his leg. But Flint doesn’t give a shit about a partial missing limb and Silver needs to understand that it doesn’t make him less of a man in Flint’s eyes. It doesn't make him less desirable.

“Do you want me to leave it?”

He sees Silver shake his head, still not looking at Flint. 

“Look at me.” When Silver slowly turns his head, eyes leery, Flint grasps the iron peg in one hand and says, “This doesn’t matter to me. It doesn’t make me want you less.” 

With his other hand he cups Silver’s cock before leaning in and sliding his tongue down one side and up the other and whispers, “This is what matters to me.” 

Silver’s whole body shakes as Flint takes him inside his mouth. He tastes like salt and earth and Flint feels like he could conquer the world with the way Silver is moaning for him. He pulls off and quickly finishes removing the prosthetic before rising and pushing Silver to lie flat.

Flint quickly grabs the oil lamp from his desk and sets it on the floor next to them.

He sits on his knees between Silver’s wide spread thighs and looks his fill. Silver is truly beautiful and Flint considers himself lucky that Silver wants him. Silver stares back at him, eyes hooded, and smiling before sitting up and pulling Flint down to him in a kiss that’s altogether too sweet for the explicit things Flint wants to do to him.

Catching silver’s tongue he sucks gently before scraping his teeth along Silver’s bottom lip. His lips slide down and across his chin, Silver’s beard scratching against his own as he lays hot open mouth kisses along Silver’s throat. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Flint lowers his hips and thrusts slowly, their cocks sliding against each other. 

Silver sucks in a breath and sighs out, “Everything.”

Flint smiles and trails his tongue down until he’s plying Silver’s nipple with hard strokes. Silver’s hands fly to Flint’s hair as his back arches. Flint loves the little whimpers that leave Silver’s mouth as he draws the little bud into his mouth and sucks. He slides down further nipping and licking over Silver’s chest and stomach until the head of his cock is nudging Flint’s chin.

Flint mouths down one side, tongue slicking the way. He breathes deep just to scent Silver. He buries his nose in the coarse curls and fills his lungs with the smell of the man under him. Flint moans at how good it is. He’s missed this, missed feeling a hard body beneath him, missed hearing a deep voice cry his name.  

He’s too busy licking and sucking at the base of Silver’s cock and balls to notice the begging happening above him until he hears his given name in a high whine.  


“James, please.” 

When Flint looks up he sees that Silver is desperate, his head tossing back and forth against the pillow as his hands fist the bedding beneath him. His entire torso is covered in sweat and he’s panting as if he’s just run miles. His cock is so hard it stands straight up, foreskin pulled completely tight, the head is purple, drops of opaque fluid forming at the tip. He’s absolutely wrecked and completely breathtaking. 

Flint had been lost in the taste and smell of Silver, too lost to notice how needy Silver had become. Silver’s eyes flicker open to meet Flint's. His pupils are blown wide and his gaze is hot enough to burn Flint from the ground up right where he lay. Flint holds his eyes as he lowers his head and takes Silver all the way down in one go.

Silver shouts and his hips shoot up searching for more. Flint lays his arm across Silver’s hips to keep him still while he slides his mouth up and down at a quickening pace. He wants to make Silver come, he wants to taste it so badly. He slides a finger in beside Silver’s cock to get it nice and wet and then trails it back to Silver’s hole. Silver moans long and low as Flint slips just the tip inside. He pushes back against Flint’s finger trying to get more inside. 

Silver is panting out plea’s above him. He’s begging for more and please and don’t stop and as soon as Flint hooks his finger up and in Silver’s whole body goes rigid before he shakes apart and comes hot and thick down Flint’s throat. 

Once Silver is empty and his body has melted back into the bed, Flint leans down and grabs the lamp oil and slicks his fingers. He slides two in all the way up to his third knuckle. Silver whimpers and Flint knows he’s sensitive, probably bordering on pain, but he knows Silver can take it. 

He’s slow with it; soft gentle strokes in and out that have Silver’s hips pushing back for more in no time. His whimpering has turned to light moans and soft gasps whenever Flint’s hit a particularly good spot. The second he sees Silver’s cock start to fatten up again he goes harder, stretching out his fingers and reaching deeper, hitting that perfect spot every time until Silver is fully hard and begging once more.

Pulling his fingers away gently he slicks himself and lines up. He looks up to find Silver watching him, smile on his face, eyes hot and half lidded. He puts his hand on Flint’s hip and pulls him forward. Flint pushes in slow and steady. Silver’s mouth drops open and his neck arches. His nails leave red trails down Flint’s chest as Silver hisses out a single word, “Yes.”

Lightning fires through Flint’s blood setting every nerve alight. Silver is hot and slick and so tight around him that it almost makes him weep with how good he feels.  Flint reaches back and pulls Silver’s right leg up and around his hip allowing Flint to sink deeper. Flint drops his forehead to Silver’s chest. 

He has to take a moment or it’s all going to be over before it starts. He can’t believe he’s allowed himself to be denied of this basic need for so long. If nothing else Silver has shown him that he needs this. He needs the touch and the connection and the feeling of absolute delirium that comes with being with someone like this. 

Flint sits up on his knees and pulls almost all the way out. He pauses, waits until Silver meets his eyes again and slides home deep never breaking eye contact. Over and over he hammers himself home to a chorus of Silver’s moans and sighs and near shouts, building a punishing rhythm that he doesn’t know if he can keep up for long because it feels too fucking good.

Silver tugs him down into a filthy kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue and hot breath because they’re both panting too hard to kiss properly. Flint can see how close Silver is, can hear it in the chant of “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” that he’s not even sure Silver is aware of. Flint works a hand between them and takes Silver’s cock in his hand. He’s slick from sweat and leaking from the tip. 

Silver all but wails as Flint grips him tightly and pumps in rhythm with his hips. Soon after Silver loses his words and he’s nothing but broken whines and clenching fists as he starts to shake apart. Flint watches him, memorizing every twitch, every stuttered breath. He watches the way his face goes slack and his eyes roll back. He see Silver’s nipples go rock hard as his back bows just before his cock jets ropes of white across his stomach and chest. Silver clenches down on his cock and Flint has to grit his teeth to keep from coming immediately.  


Once Silvers’ body has resettled back to the bed, Flint picks up his pace again. His eye track Silver’s face, sees the second he comes back to himself with a self satisfied smile. His eyes are languid and he’s loose limbed. Flint doesn’t know how but Silver is even more seductive now that he’s sated. Silver stretches his arms above his head and arches his back while pushing his hips down and back and Flint slides just that much deeper.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Silver slurs the words, pleasure written in every syllable.  


He trails his fingers through the mess on his chest and sucks them in his mouth. Flint moans at how lewd he’s being. He picks up another line of come from his stomach and this time feeds it to Flint. Flint slides his tongue around and through Silver's fingers chasing the taste that has his balls tightening up. He drives into Silver's body hard and fast, eyes raking Silver's lithe form. Silver takes both of Flint's nipples by thumb and forefinger, rolling them gently first, and then squeezing harder before finally pulling on them.  


He stares into Flint’s eyes before saying, “I want to feel you come inside me.”

He’s got the taste of Silver on his tongue and the white hot heat of him around his cock and that’s all it takes before Flint’s losing what little rhythm he had left and coming in long pulses. He feels his nerve endings lighting up. His blood sings and can’t help the shout he lets loose. He shoves in hard one last time; grinds in figure eights as he empties himself into Silver’s willing body. He comes so hard he almost blacks out, the only thing keeping him grounded are Silver’s stroking hands moving across his back and shoulders.

He lets his body settle more fully onto Silver’s. He tucks his head between Silver’s chin and shoulder. Silver’s hands run across his scalp and gently trace his ears. The things he feels lying in Silver’s arms are things he’d never thought he’d feel again. Rolling to his side he ghosts his fingers over Silver’s closed eyes, across his brow, down his neck and finally settling his palm on Silver’s slowing heart beat.

Silver turns his head and meets Flint’s eyes, mouth lifting in a smirk before he says, “I had a feeling it would be good, I had no idea it would be that good. Fucking hell.”

Flint leans in and kisses Silver slowly as if they have all the time in the world to do nothing but this. Their mouths meet and part a dozen times, tongues gently licking out for brief touches. It’s soft and sweet and it makes Flint ache just a bit. 

When Flint pulls back he watches Silver stretch, his lithe body going taut, muscles straining as he reaches up with his arms and down with his legs. He’s stunning and Flint can feel his cock twitch despite having just come harder than he can ever remember. Silver turns his head and smiles. Flint can’t help but be a little blinded by it. He hadn’t realized just how long it had been since he’d seen Silver truly happy and smiling.  

“What? You’re staring.” Silver asks.

“Nothing, just…it’s been some time since I’ve seen you smile and I realized that I’d missed it.”

“Hasn’t been much to smile about recently.”

“No, I suppose not. I’d hope that now there will be more of it.”

Silver turns toward him and slides close enough that there’s barely any space left between them. 

“Depends on if I’ll see more of this.”

Silver reaches out and takes Flint’s cock in his hand gently pulling the foreskin to and fro.

“Jesus, John. You’re insatiable.” Flint falls to his back and moans as he feels himself getting hard again.

“I’ve wanted you for what feels like forever, can you blame me for trying to make up for lost time. The ship is empty, we’re alone, no one will know."

“I don’t care who knows. I do what I want, how I want it and fuck whoever doesn’t like it.”

Flint heaves himself up and pulls Silver under him again. He wraps a hand around both of their cocks and doesn’t let go until they’ve both come again, messy and loud and blindingly hard.

They spend the remaining days they’re anchored in bed. Fucking, sleeping, eating, talking as they never have before. Flint has never been so satisfied in his entire life. His body, his mind and the parts of his heart that aren’t already ravaged by loss are wrapped up in Silver completely now.  And while they very well may have their differences down the line, right now neither of them will think on it for too long.


End file.
